Primeras veces
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Reigisa] Daba igual lo que le dijeran a Nagisa, Rei-chan era lo más adorable que había visto nunca. Y no tenía ningún problema en demostrarlo.


Y aquí tenéis, mi primer Reigisa, espero que os guste :3

* * *

><p>—Pero Nagisa. Eres muy adorable. ¿Cómo no vamos a estar todo el día metiéndonos contigo? Es que lo estás pidiendo a gritos —le dijo una de sus hermanas mientras intentaba colocarle un adorno con un pingüino rosa en el pelo.<p>

—¡Yuki! ¡Déjame en paz!

Éste intentaba librarse del ataque pero, por desgracia, su hermana era bastante más alta y fuerte que él y la otra le tenía agarrados los brazos por detrás para que no pudiera dar manotazos ni huir. Por suerte, la pequeña de las tres había quedado esa tarde con sus amigas así que no estaba en una minoría tan descarada como normalmente.

—Venga, vamos. Sabes que te va a quedar genial, es una horquilla muy guapa. Y nueva. Y tengo un vestido a juego si quieres —le decía la mediana mientras Yuki le enredaba en el pelo —. Así podrás estar mono para cuando venga Rei a estudiar. ¿No te apetece?

Y entonces pasó lo que todo el mundo creía imposible. Nagisa se quedó quieto y callado y empezó a sonrojase. De la impresión, sus hermanas bajaron la guardia y el menor aprovechó la coyuntura para huir corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Sois unas idiotas! —gritó mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba con un sonoro portazo.

Nagisa se sentó en su cama y miró hacia su armario, al enorme espejo que tenía una de las puertas, y vio que Yuki al final había conseguido colocarle la horquilla en el flequillo, apartándoselo de la cara.

El rubio levantó la mano con la intención de quitársela pero no lo consiguió. Se le había quedado enredada en el pelo por culpa del forcejeo de antes.

—Es verdad que la horquilla es guapa… —pensó —. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios se quita?!

Nagisa paró de intentarlo porque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era tirarse del pelo y hacerse daño así que se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama para acabar de tirarse entero y miró al techo reflexionando.

No sabía por qué sus hermanas la tenían tomada con él. Cuando era pequeño le vestían de chica y le maquillaban con las cosas de su madre. Lo cual hacía que alguna que otra vez se llevara broncas de ésta pensando que era Nagisa el que se vestía y maquillaba como una Okama por voluntad propia. Daba igual cuantas veces lo negara. Eran tres contra uno.

Su madre todavía lo contaba a veces a las visitas y a los familiares durante las reuniones.

—Ay, todavía me acuerdo de cuando Nagisa era pequeño. Siempre me robaba el maquillaje y la ropa. ¿Cómo son estos niños, verdad?

Y luego se reía bien fuerte para que todo el mundo pudiera oírla.

Ahora ya no podían sujetarle el tiempo suficiente como para poder maquearle entero pero seguían puteándole a base de bien. El otro día en el club de natación, al abrir la bolsa de deporte, descubrió que alguna de sus hermanas le había cambiado el bañador de siempre por un bikini blanco de lacitos.

Menos mal que tenía otro de recambio en su taquilla. Y que su hermana se fastidiara. Ahora Nagisa lo tenía requisado en su cajón hasta que apareciera la culpable.

Sus hermanas no eran las únicas que se metían con él por ser "adorable" o "mono" (aunque sí eran las más pesadas, la ventaja de ser de casa). Pero no entendía por qué la gente le decía esas cosas. Él no estaba de acuerdo.

Por ejemplo, Rei era mucho más mono que él. En su opinión Rei-chan era lo más adorable del mundo.

La manera que tiene de mirarle de forma reprobatoria pero sin decirle nada cada vez que le descubre mordiendo el extremo de alguno de sus bolígrafos es una de las cosas que más le divierte. Porque puede ver cómo se pone rojo de aguantarse las ganas de reñirle e intenta mirar para otro lado mientras aprieta con fuerza lo que tenga en la mano.

Nagisa estaba seguro de que si fuera otra persona ya le habría gritado y le hubiera prohibido el acceso de por vida a sus bolígrafos siempre perfectamente etiquetados y alineados encima de su mesa.

Hasta que Nagisa hace acto de aparición, claro.

Nagisa no lo hace a propósito en realidad, es solo que tiene esa manía. Y si encima consigue poner nervioso a Rei ¿cuál es el problema? Rei está muy guapo cuando se pone así.

Una de las veces que más enfadado lo había visto fue el día que empezaron a salir. Su compañero estaba horriblemente frustrado por no poder nadar y ni los chistes que Nagisa le estaba contando de camino a casa ni las chucherías que no paraba de ofrecerle estaban ayudando a la situación.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que Nagisa le pidió esa tarde una cita justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren.

La verdad es que la cara que había puesto Rei cuando se le cerraron las puertas en la cara antes de poder contestar había sido genial. Esa fue la primera vez que le vio perder la compostura delante de tanta gente desconocida a la vez, corriendo y gritando persiguiendo el tren hasta que se terminó la estación. Lo malo es que no se le oía nada de lo que decía.

Cuando Nagisa llegó a su casa descubrió a Rei apoyado en la pared exterior de su casa agachado, con la cara completamente roja y con las manos colocadas en las rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Está bien… Nagisa-kun… Acepto la cita… Pero recuerda, tienes que hacerte responsable.

La cara de Nagisa cambió de incredulidad a ilusión en menos de un segundo al oír las palabras de su amigo – claro que sí Rei-chan. Ya sabes que yo siempre soy responsable.

Y los dos empezaron a reírse. El moreno con algo más de dificultad. Todavía no se había recuperado de la carrera.

Nagisa intentó abrazar a Rei pero éste se negó en redondo diciendo que estaba entero sudado y que no sería apropiado. Al rubio eso le dio exactamente igual.

Su primer beso con Rei… Había sido algo más tarde. Todavía se reía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Estaban en la habitación del moreno estudiando, como casi todos los días por semana. Sentado en la mesa del centro uno al lado del otro con todos los libros extendidos delante de ellos. Pero Nagisa no podía concentrarse. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y Rei no paraba de dar con su brazo en el costado del rubio. Vale que era por accidente pero daba igual. Tanto roce le estaba trayendo de cabeza.

Llevaban ya una semana saliendo y no habían hecho nada más que cogerse de la mano mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa desde el instituto cuando pasaban por zonas sin gente. Por lo cual el más bajito estaba empezando a estresarse mucho. Necesitaba algo más. ¿Era lo normal no? ¡Al fin y al cabo Rei era su novio!

Nagisa no se iba a ir de esa sesión de estudio sin su beso así que le tendió una trampa al moreno.

—Rei-chan… No entiendo esta pregunta.

—A ver. ¿Cuál?

De la que Rei se giraba para ver el sitio donde el rubio señalaba, éste aprovechó para bajar su cabeza e interceptarle con un beso.

Nadie dijo que la trampa fuera muy original, elaborada o complicada.

Al no notar ningún rechazo por parte de Rei, Nagisa intentó dar un paso más pero el moreno se apartó dejando a Nagisa con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y cara de idiota. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero abrió los ojos y se encontró a Rei con más cara de idiota que él (muy posiblemente, no estaba muy seguro de su cara en ese momento), pero completamente rojo.

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Qué haces?

—Creo que es obvio Rei-chan. Besarte.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

—¡¿Entonces para qué preguntas?!

El tono de la conversación estaba subiendo muy peligrosamente.

—Es que estaba esperando.

—¿A qué? ¿A casarnos? ¡Rei-chan! ¡No sabía que fueras tan anticuado!

—¡No! ¡Estaba esperando al momento adecuado! ¡Algo bonito! Un festival de verano con los fuegos artificiales, al final de una cita en el Parque de Atracciones en la noria mientras vemos la ciudad iluminada de fondo…

—Oh. No eres anticuado, sólo muy hortera. Tienes que dejar de leer tanto shôjo. – los ojos de Nagisa brillaban con emoción. Le encantaba picar a su novio.

El calor de las mejillas del moreno era tan exagerado que estaba llegando hasta Nagisa. Se podría haber usado su cara de estufa en los fríos días de invierno.

—¡Yo no leo esas cosas!

—¡Fijo que sí! Venga dónde las guardas pillín. ¿Debajo de la cama? —mientras hablaba, Nagisa no podía parar de reírse —. Allí se supone que tienes que guardar otras cosas.

El rubio intentaba arrastrarse hacia la cama desde la mesa pero el de gafas no le dejaba avanzar porque le tenía apresado de pies y brazos con una complicada llave.

—¡Vamos Rei! ¿Qué escondes aquí?

Nagisa había conseguido soltar los brazos y tenía una mano aplastando la cara de Rei y descolocándole las gafas y la otra ya casi estaba rozando el colchón. Ya casi…

Mientras gritaban y se retorcían por el suelo un golpe brusco les sobresaltó.

—¡Chicos! ¡Parar de hacer ruido! ¡El hermano de Rei tiene la prueba de acceso a la Universidad dentro de poco y necesita silencio para concentrarse!

—¡Mamá! —Rei enseguida soltó a Nagisa y se sentó de rodillas, completamente tenso con las manos cerradas, apoyadas en las rodillas y mirando al suelo arrepentido—. Perdona. No volverá a pasar.

Nagisa hizo lo propio desde su posición en el suelo. – Perdone señora Ryugazaki.

—No pasa nada. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

La mujer les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras se subía las gafas con una sola mano y se marchó cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Cuando sonó el click de la puerta cerrándose del todo, Nagisa se sentó de piernas cruzadas quedando al lado de su novio.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, se decidió a hablar.

—… Rei… Lo… Lo siento. No sabía que estabas planeando algo.

El moreno no contestaba. Sólo seguía en la posición en la que le había hablado a su madre. Con la cabeza gacha, las orejas rojas y los labios fruncidos.

—Rei-chan…

Nagisa se movió para colocarse en la misma posición de rodillas de Rei, pero con la cabeza agachada para poder mirar a Rei a los ojos. Pero cada vez que conseguía hacer contacto visual Rei giraba la cabeza.

—Rei-chan… No seas tonto. Mírame por favor.

El de gafas levantó la vista así que Nagisa se pudo incorporar.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—No… No estoy enfadado…

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? Y no te vuelvas a poner rojo, que te va a dar algo.

—Yo… Estaba retrasando el momento porque nuncahebesadoanadie...

—¿Qué? No he oído nada, Rei, vas a tener que hablar más alto, o pronunciar mejor o...

—¡Que nunca he besado a nadie!

—¡Que calléis!

—¡Perdone otra vez señora Ryugazaki! ¡Culpa mía!

Después de lo que pareció media hora de silencio incómodo, Nagisa se giró hacia Rei y por fin empezó a hablar.

—Perdona Rei-chan. No lo sabía. Igual tenía que haber preguntado. Yo…

—No, no, no pasa nada.

—Pero… ¿con nadie? ¿Ni cuando eras pequeño?

—No —Rei estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión completamente mortificada en su cara.

—¿Con una compañera de clase detrás de los columpios? ¿Ni jugando en el parque? ¿O en alguna excursión del cole? ¿Y en algún viaje de fin de curso…?

Mientras Nagisa hablaba, Rei iba negando con la cabeza.

—Un momento ¡¿Tú has hecho todas esas cosas?!

—Ese no es el caso Rei-chan —le contestó Nagisa haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y acercándose a él —. El caso es que lo siento. Mira, esperamos y el siguiente beso que nos demos lo elegirás tú. Yo no voy a hacer nada. Depende enteramente de ti. Para compensar. ¿Qué te parec…?

Nagisa frenó su verborrea al notar la mirada decidida que Rei le estaba dedicando. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía con las manos en sus rodillas, apretándolas tan fuerte que sus nudillos empezaban a teñirse de un tono blanquecino.

—¿Rei-chan? —preguntó el rubio inclinándose hacia él —. ¿Qué te pasa?

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a acercarse lenta pero decididamente hacia Nagisa. A pocos centímetros de Nagisa, Rei movió una de sus manos a la cara del rubio para apartar uno de sus ondulados mechones y colocárselo detrás de la oreja, pero la mano de Rei temblaba tanto que no pudo colocar bien el mechón y enseguida volvió a donde estaba.

La frustración se puso ver perfectamente en la cara del moreno durante un momento, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

Su mano siguió viajando por la oreja de Nagisa y luego hacia atrás, hacia la base de su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su sedoso pelo.

Rei se movió hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. Nagisa sin darse cuenta ya había cerrado los ojos y esperaba ansioso el siguiente movimiento de su compañero. Sintió cómo Rei guiaba con delicadeza su cabeza hacia él y una ligera presión en su nariz seguido de una pequeña y mortificada disculpa por parte del moreno. No pasaba nada porque sus narices chocaran un poco, Nagisa sólo quería (necesitaba) que siguiera ya o se iba a morir de impaciencia allí mismo.

El primer contacto por parte de Rei fue más bien una tentativa, para comprobar el terreno. Un beso corto y delicado, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Pero el segundo ya fue más firme. Movió sus labios haciendo que Nagisa empezara a jugar también con los suyos.

Sin parar de besarse el uno al otro, las manos de Nagisa se movieron para acunar las mejillas de Rei y pudo notar el calor que éstas desprendían.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sellando este momento con otro beso como el primero; Nagisa pudo comprobar que, tal y como sospechaba, Rei se había vuelto a poner completamente rojo durante el beso. No pudo evitar que una risilla tonta se escapara de su boca, aunque él debía de estar de un tono parecido en ese momento.

—Entonces…

—No… No hace falta esperar…

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Nagisa mientras seguía sonriendo como un bobo.

—Sí… Claro. ¿Ahora que lo he probado, cómo quieres que me pase una semana o el tiempo que sea esperando hasta volver a besarte? No voy a poder.

Ahora Nagisa sí que estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Oh ¡Rei-chan! —casi gritó abalanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al suelo —. ¿Ves cómo eres un hortera? Pero no pasa nada, me ha gustado mucho esa frase. ¿Me la repites?

—¡No! ¡Ya no me acuerdo de lo que dije!

—Que mentiroso… —le respondió alejándose y poniendo cara de pena —. Entonces dame otro beso.

—Vale —dijo Rei subiéndose las gafas con su gesto característico —. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Cabe decir que el siguiente día fue la primera vez que Rei apareció por clase con los deberes sin terminar. El profesor lo achacó a una extraña y terrible enfermedad que el moreno no quiso confesar, porque cada vez que le preguntaba la razón de su fallo, éste balbuceaba y su cara se teñía de rojo hasta las orejas.

Rei tenía además facetas que no todo el mundo conocía.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde estarán Haru y Makoto?<p>

—No lo sé Nagisa. Estarán hablando de sus cosas. Desde que llegó ese tal Matsuoka estáis todos muy raros.

—¡Eso es mentira, Rei-chan! —antes de que el moreno pudiera replicarle, el rubio aprovechó para agarrarle de brazo y tirar de él —. Venga, vamos a buscarles, y no te preocupes por tonterías.

—Pe…Pero…

No encontraron ni rastro de ellos por el festival. Pero sabían de primera mano que Rin ya no andaba por allí así que en realidad no estaban tan preocupados por localizarlos. No había prisa.

—Nagisa, aquí hay mucha gente, no les vamos a encontrar nunca.

—¿Se habrán ido ya a casa?

—No creo, Makoto hubiera avisado. Para algo lleva el móvil.

Los dos se callaron durante un buen momento, pensando…

—Bueno —dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos —, hay un mirador aquí cerca desde el que se puede ver toda la playa. Igual podemos localizarles desde allí.

—Genial, ¡pues vamos a por ellos!

Nagisa siguió arrastrando al de gafas por todo el sendero, esquivando gente, hasta que llegaron a un páramo oscuro rodeado de árboles. El rubio se paró en seco mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Rei-chan… ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé Nagisa, eso deberías saberlo tú que para eso eres el que nos ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

—Pues… Vaya… Entonces tenemos un problema… Je je. —Nagisa se empezó a reír nerviosamente rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero para qué guías si no te sabes el camino?!

—Supuse que las marcas del suelo eran un camino pero ahora está todo muy oscuro y no veo nada.

El de gafas se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, frustrado.

—Vale —empezó a hablar cuando por fin se tranquilizó —, no pasa nada. Tengo linterna en el móvil.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no lo usamos mejor para llamar a Makoto?

Rei se quedó parado en silencio durante un buen rato a medio camino de meter la mano en su yukata.

—Bueno… Eso ahora no importa Nagisa.

El moreno terminó de sacar su móvil, pero al desbloquearlo éste se apagó, enseñando una pequeña animación de su compañía telefónica.

—Rei-chan…

—Calla.

—Pero…

—Es por llevar todo el día con la misión de espionaje —Rei se subió las gafas con su gesto característico y extendió la otra mano en dirección al rubio —. No pasa nada. Saca tu móvil, por favor, nos iluminaremos con él.

—Es que el mío tampoco tiene batería.

—¡Pero si lo cargaste antes de salir de casa! ¡Llegamos tarde por eso!

—Pero es que mientras volvías de la misión me aburría y me puse a jugar a un juego nuevo que me bajé ayer… —Nagisa agachó la e hizo un mohín mientras jugaba a remover la tierra con el pie derecho.

Rei miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, no podía enfadarse con Nagisa, enseguida hacía alguna monería y se le pasaba.

Un ruido, como un crujir de hojas, sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes; haciendo que Nagisa saltara en dirección a Rei, escondiéndose detrás de él, agarrándose a su yukata.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Me lo vas a descolocar entero! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cuando era pequeño mis hermanas me dijeron que había un fantasma en este bosque. Es una mujer con un kimono muy bonito, de color blanco. Vaga entre los árboles buscando a su amado. Por lo visto le mataron el mismo día que se tenía que casar con ella y nunca acudió a la ceremonia. Ella se volvió loca y no se quitó el vestido nunca con la esperanza de que él volviera y por fin se casaran.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¿Y por qué me hablas de ella como si fuera un cotilleo de clase?

—Oye, yo no cotilleo.

—¿Y quién me dijo que el señor Tanaka llevaba peluquín?

—Fui yo. Pero te lo conté como anécdota, no como cotilleo.

—¿La anécdota de que estabas asomado por la ventana a la hora de la comida y viste como el viento se le llevaba el peluquín y él tuvo que correr por todo el campo de beisbol para recuperarlo?

—Exacto.

—Eso es un cotilleo.

—No, no lo es. Me pasó a mí, yo lo vi.

Otro crujido y un sonido silbante les volvieron a interrumpir, a lo que Nagisa se abrazó más fuerte a la espalda del más alto.

—¿Ves? Es ella, está llorando. ¿Qué hago si te confunde con su amado? ¡Rei-chaaan que te llevan! ¡Y no llevo sal encima para protegernos!

—Nagisa… —Rei intentaba hablar pero las voces de Nagisa no le dejaban de interrumpir. Cuando por fin se cansó, se dio la vuelta cogiéndole de un hombro con una mano y obligándole a mirarle con la otra, apretándole los carrillos haciendo que el rubio le mirarla con los morros como los de un pez. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba sorbiendo los mocos con la nariz como un niño pequeño.

—Nagisa —continuó —, los fantasmas no existen. Lo que has oído es, obviamente, un ruido producido por el viento. Y esa señora de la que me hablas lo más probable es que no haya existido nunc… Nagisa, por favor, no te des la vuelta.

—¿Por?

Delante de Rei y a espaldas del rubio se podía ver una especie de borrón blanco que se iba acercando a ellos por entre las hojas de los árboles que les separaban. Y por mucho pensamiento racional que Rei pudiera tener, eso podía acojonar a cualquiera.

—Nada, tú no te preocupes, es que hay un bicho.

—¿Es un escarabajo rinoceronte? ¡Me encantan!

—No, es uno muy asqueroso. No te iba a gustar.

Nagisa quiso girarse para ver la asquerosidad que tan escandalizado tenía a su novio, pero los brazos de éste le aprisionaron contra su pecho en un gesto protector impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de movimiento.

Aquella mancha blanca se estaba acercando cada vez más y lo único a lo que atinaba a hacer Rei era apretar más entre sus brazos al rubio. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad pero todos los planes que se le venían a la cabeza eran imposibles de realizar o estúpidos. O las dos cosas juntas.

Definitivamente lo que estaba viendo era un kimono blanco. Y lo que estaba oyendo eran sonidos de pisadas y murmullos.

—Nagisa, quiero que me escuches atentamente, cuando diga "ya" tienes que salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No preguntes nada, sólo hazlo.

Rei, aprovechando la situación en la que estaban, abrazó una vez más a Nagisa como despedida antes de lanzarse al peligro.

—¡Yamato, me dijiste que no habría nadie aquí!

Al oír esa frase el moreno abrió los ojos para ver una chica delante de ellos bronceada, con el pelo teñido de rubio y un maquillaje tan brillante y llamativo que Rei se preguntó cómo no pudo verlo antes a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Bueno, ¿y yo qué sabía? Nunca hay nadie aquí.

—¿Qué pasa, que traes a otras tías aquí? ¡Me dijiste que eso se había acabado!

Nagisa confuso por el griterío y los ruidos y por fin libre del agarre de Rei, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer fuerza; se giró encontrándose de frente con el kimono blanco y soltando un grito aterrado hasta que subió la vista y pudo ver la cara de la chica, que seguía discutiendo enfurecidamente con su novio.

—¡Rei-chan eres malo! – Le riñó pegándole con la mano en el brazo – Por lo que decías pensé que había un fantasma de verdad o algo raro. ¿Por qué me asustas?

—¡No, no era mi intención, de verdad, Nagisa! ¡Intentaba protegerte de la viuda!

—¿E… En serio? —preguntó el rubio limpiándose la cara con la manga de su colorido yukata.

—Claro que sí, y no hagas eso, que te manchas.

—¿Te ibas a sacrificar por mí?

—¡No! Bueno… Sí… Supongo que sí —respondió Rei avergonzado subiéndose las gafas.

—Awwww… Muchas gracias. Es lo más bonito que alguien hubiera hecho por mí Rei —. Nagisa abrió los brazos para abrazar a su novio, pero un fuerte carraspeo de garganta les interrumpió.

—Oye tíos… —era el Yamato en cuestión, parecía que su novia y él habían por fin parado de discutir y les estaban mirando de forma reprobatoria. Ella de brazos cruzados y él con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y señalando con el pulgar el camino por el que ellos acababan de entrar —. ¿Os importa? Nos gustaría un poquito de intimidad.

—¡Ah! Sí, ¡claro! —Rei se tensó, pegó las manos a los costados y les hizo una reverencia antes de agarrar a Nagisa de la muñeca y guiarle por entre los árboles rápidamente hasta dejar de oírles. Por lo visto la riña estaba en pausa y ahora habían vuelto a gritarse.

—Rei… —empezó a decir Nagisa mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al moreno —. Estoy seguro de que si en vez de esa chica y su novio, hubiera aparecido un fantasma podrías haber acabado con ella perfectamente.

La única respuesta de Rei fue el sonrojo que se podía por la parte de atrás de sus orejas.

—Mi héroe…

—¡Nagisa! ¡Para de burlarte de mí!

El más bajito no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse de forma alegre soltándose del agarre de Rei, que, enfadado, siguió caminando con la barbilla en alto intentando ignorarle.

—Perdona Rei-chan, es que estuviste muy gracioso. Cuando diga "ya" tienes que salir corriendo sin mirar atrás — añadió Nagisa intentando imitar al moreno haciendo como que se subía unas gafas imaginarias.

—Para la próxima entonces me voy y te dejo solo.

—¿Para el próximo peligro o sólo para el próximo fantasma? ¿Rei? ¡Rei! ¡Pero no me dejes aquí solo!

Al final no pasó nada, a Rei se le pasó el enfado con una sesión de besuqueo entre los árboles...

* * *

><p>Su primera vez fue un poco mejor que su primer beso.<p>

Un poco…

Muy poco…

Vale, no, no fue mejor, ¿por qué engañarse?

—¡Rei-chan! Si no te quitas los pantalones no vamos a poder avanzar.

—¡Me da vergüenza!

—No seas tonto. Si llevas ropa interior… Veía más cuando te estirabas con mi bañador puesto.

—¡¿Y qué hacías mirando?!

—No sé, te pones delante de mí a estirarte… ¿Cómo no voy a mirar? Eres muy flexible…

El de gafas se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó en posición fetal sobre la cama emitiendo un quejido de humillación.

—Rei-chan… —continuó Nagisa situándose en la cama con las rodillas una a cada lado del moreno, sentándose en sus caderas —. Venga, si estás muy guapo —mientras hablaba, el rubio iba colocando besos por todos los sitios que Rei dejaba sin proteger.

El moreno se destapó la cara con expresión decidida.

—Por si acaso recuérdame que compre otro bañador, con este tampoco consigo nadar —Rei se giró casi tirando a Nagisa de encima suyo, pero el rubio se recolocó hábilmente para seguir sentado en la misma posición de antes —. Y no tiene sentido. El principio de Arquímedes dice que todo cuerpo sumergido en un fluido experimenta un empuje de abajo hacia arriba igual al peso del fluido desalojado. ¡Al menos debería flotar! Debería investigarlo, esto es muy raro. Lo hablaré con el profesor Tanaka, fijo que él sabrá qué es lo que pasa.

Rei se subió las gafas al terminar de hablar mirando a Nagisa orgulloso.

Pero Nagisa sólo le devolvió una cara entre aburrimiento y hastío, levantando una ceja.

—Rei-chan, no estamos en clase, quítate los pantalones.

—Claro que no estamos en clase, si no te podría denunciar al director por decir esas cosas.

—¡Que te los quites!

Nagisa y Rei peleaban por la conquista del cinturón hasta que Nagisa consiguió por fin quitárselo y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación, arrasando con la mitad de las cosas que tenía colocadas en la mesa.

Los pantalones fueron un tema algo complicado también. Pero a Nagisa ya no le podía parar nadie.

Hasta que vio a Rei echado en la cama en ropa interior con una mano a cada lado, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza e intentando no mirarle, hacia la pared, avergonzado.

—Rei-chan…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rei con voz mortificada.

—Estás muy sexy así.

—No digas esas cosas…

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

Nagisa se reclinó hacia delante para besar a Rei. Obligándole a mirarle, colocando las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

El beso no empezó suave. Nagisa, aunque lo podía disimular algo mejor, también estaba muy nervioso. Podía notar su propia excitación oprimiéndose dentro de sus pantalones.

Rei por fin soltó las sábanas para mover los brazos alrededor de Nagisa, envolviéndole en un abrazo a la vez que profundizaba el beso, cuando se separó, las piernas de Nagisa estaban temblando. Había que admitir que con un poco de práctica se había vuelto muy bueno en ese aspecto.

Eso sí, conseguir que se quitara la ropa y empezar a tocarse el uno al otro sin que Rei huyera espantado fue toda una hazaña.

* * *

><p>Nagisa notó peso a un lado de la cama y se giró para ver quién era. Si alguna de sus hermanas pensaba disculparse iba lista. Él también podía ser rencoroso si quería… Es más, que se despidieran de su maquillaje. Ya pensaría en algo para sabotearlo.<p>

Sus planes de venganza de disiparon tan rápido como vinieron al ver a Rei sentado a su lado lanzándole una mirada extrañada.

—Nagisa, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? —preguntó el moreno señalando el adorno rosa que seguía en su pelo.

—No es nada. Mis hermanas se estuvieron metiendo conmigo antes.

—¿Otra vez? —la expresión de Rei cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación.

—Sí, pero no pasa nada. ¿Te gusta, Rei-chan? ¿A que me queda bien el rosa? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo e incorporándose mientras abrazaba el brazo del recién llegado.

—Bueno… —respondió el moreno mientras se subía las gafas con su brazo libre y luego dejaba la mano extendida en su cara para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas —.No sé… A ti esas cosas te suelen quedar bien así que…

—¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría verme con más cosas de chicas? Rei-chan… ¡no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas! ¡Eres un pervertido! —exclamó el rubio riéndose divertido.

—¡No lo soy! —le gritó el moreno ya completamente rojo y con cara de ofendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cosa que sólo hizo que Nagisa se carcajeara todavía más fuerte. —Es solo que… A ti esas cosas te hacen parecer todavía más mono. Y…

Nagisa se puso de puntillas y le calló con un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias Rei-chan —le sonrió —. Pero me da igual lo que digas. Tú eres mucho más mono que yo.

—¿Por… Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó, todavía igual de rojo que antes.

—Tengo mis razones… ¿Puedes quitarme la horquilla? Antes me lié y no me la pude quitar…

—A ver —Rei se acercó para ver el adorno más de cerca mientras se subía las gafas pensativo, pero enseguida se volvió a alejar levantando el índice y sonriendo —. ¡Pero si es muy fácil! Mi madre tiene una de estas. Tienes que apretar los extremos y salta sola. A ver… Trae, que ya lo hago yo…

…

—Nagisa, no sale, debe de estar atascada.

Nagisa se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un laaaargo suspiro.

—No me digas eso. Ahora voy a tener que sobornar a una de mis hermanas con algo para que me quite este horrible cepo.

—Perdón… ¡Lo volveré a intentar!

Rei-chan también estaba muy mono cuando estaba frustrado.


End file.
